Não Olhe Para Trás
by SiathM
Summary: A historia começa no Ultimo Livro. Depois do casamento Hermione, Harry e Rony somem e deixam para trás uma certa Ruiva. Gina mostrara quem ela é de verdade, enfrentando seus medos para ser fiel aos amigos, e enfrentar à sí mesmo para conquistar a amada.
1. Férias nA'Toca

- Gina acordaaaaaa! – alguém gritava o meu nome enquanto batia na porta.

Merda. Sempre é assim nas férias, minha mãe me acordando aos berros, para ajudá-la nos afazeres da casa. Mas ultimamente o meu saco tinha sumido, poxa, não sou o elfo doméstico dela, quem mando querer hospedar todos dentro dessa casa. Mas enfim melhor eu ir antes que ela grite de novo.

Sai da minha cama ainda meio cambaleante até o guarda roupa para pegar uma muda de roupa e ir ao tomar meu banho matinal antes que começa-se a briga de sempre pra vê quem que vai usar o banheiro primeiro.

Distraída como sempre, saio depois do meu banho indo de volta pro meu quarto, e do de cara com a Hermione coçando os olhos de sono.

-Bom dia Gina – disse com a sua voz calma de sempre  
>- Bom dia Mi, nossa não percebi que você estava dormindo no meu quarto – realmente eu sou muito distraída para não perceber a presença dela, conclui. E antes de me preparar psicologicamente a menina veio e me abraçou.<p>

- Cheguei ontem à noite e sua mãe me pois no seu quarto sem fazer barulho, claro – com a sua boca esta perto do meu ouvido, disse quase que num sussurro.  
>Fechei meus olhos pra relutar contra o repentino arrepio que suas poucas palavras causaram, e sem culpa, inalei aquele cheiro maravilhoso que saia do seu cabelo, mas para o meu azar ela acaba saindo dos meus braços – Gina será que eu posso usar agora? – apontando para a porta atrás de mim<p>

- Claro, e vê se não demora para descer – disfarcei o máximo possível, dando-lhe um sorriso.

Não posso negar que a Hermione sempre mexeu comigo, mas sei que nunca irá acontecer nada entre a gente, afinal, aquele idiota do meu irmão a ama, e bem, pelo jeito ela também gosta dele, então fico aqui sobrando. Não, isso nunca foi do meu perfil, prefiro dá umas xavecadas nela, e seguir minha vida. Às vezes eu tenho medo dela desconfiar, mas penso que se ela nunca souber, também nunca vou ter uma chance... Isso sempre fica me atormentando, pois não sei o que fazer. Não consigo imaginar minha família sabendo que a sua caçulinha anda beijando meninas por ai, e se ela ficar sabendo provavelmente vai contar pro Harry e pro meu irmãozinho lindo que vai acabar contando pra família inteira, ai fode de vez a Gina aqui.

Como todas as manhãs, ajudei minha mãe a arrumar o café pro povo, e resolvi andar um pouco pelo bosque já que tinha acabado primeiro que todos.

O dia estava lindo com poucas nuvens no céu, típico do verão da religião. Fui até a minha arvore favorita, me sentar nas sombras que suas folhas faziam, para ficar sozinha e com o meu diário.  
>Como sempre nunca reparo nas coisas ao meu redor quando estou concentrada escrevendo, até que sinto uma mão no meu ombro, me fazendo voltar para o mundo. Olho para trás e encontro os olhos de mel que eu tanto conhecia.<p>

- Porque eu tinha certeza que era você? – sem poder conter meu sorriso, já que ela sempre fazia isso.

- Talvez seja porque eu amo atrapalhar você nos seus momentos?– disse com um ar travesso no seu sorriso.

- Hmm... Verdade – fiz a minha melhor cara de pensativa, fazendo nós duas rir – Mas me disse, por que a senhorita nunca deixa eu sozinha?  
>- Porque eu sei que no fundo você queria que eu estivesse aqui – respondeu como se fosse a coisa mais obvia do mundo.<br>Mas não demoro muito pras duas rirem, enfim um silencio confortante se estabeleceu em nós. Por um momento deixei meus olhos percorrem pela morena, seus olhos se encontravam fechados e seus cabelos esvoaçantes por conta do vento que fazia, Hermione sem duvida era uma menina linda. Seu corpo bem modelado pela baby look branca acentuando suas curvas e seus fartos seios que se mostravam pelo decote em "V", e não pode controlar meus olhos em para um pouco naquele ponto.  
>- Gina, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta? – sua voz entrou nos meus ouvidos me tirando do transe que tinha entrado.<p>

-Pode, mas eu responder é outra história- respondi piscando pra ela.  
>- Sem graça – disse rindo – Mas me conte o que tanto você escreve nesse diário?<br>-Não é nada, são apenas os meus pensamentos – pondo o caderno de lado, me sentei para mais perto dela – e posso saber por que a Srta. Granger quer tanto saber?

- Nada... Apenas curiosidade – cortou o assunto e se pois encostada na arvore, olhando para o céu

- O que você está pensando? – perguntei, conhecia bem aquele olhar dela de pensativa, e nunca era boa coisa.

- Nada... Só pensando como vai ser... Há esquece Gina – ela já esta de pé, quando a peguei pelo seu braço.

- Porque você nunca fala o que pensa? – sempre fico frustrada quando ela faz isso, foge e não conta.

- Pelo mesmo motivo que você não deixa ninguém lê o seu diário – disse em uma voz mais firme .

- Me desculpe... – não queria discuti com ela, então fiz a única coisa que podia, deixá-la ir.

A tarde passou rápido, e no fim me encontrava no sofá observando o fogo da lareira, cansada, nunca tinha visto aquela casa naquele estado, todos sem exceção ajudando nos preparativos para a grande festa de casamento.

Mesmo em transe pode vê a imagem da Hermione subindo as escadas, e se eu não estivesse enganada ela estaria indo para o "nosso" quarto, desde a cena logo de manhã nós não conversamos mais. E agora era uma boa hora para isso.

Estava de frente para a porta do quarto, respirei fundo e dei duas batidas de leve. Nada.

- Mi? – a chamei, abrindo devagar a porta.

- Porque será que eu sabia que era você?- se encontrava em cima da minha cama, de frente para a janela escancarada.

- Não sei, talvez seja porque você conhece bem minha voz? Ou porque só eu a te chamo assim? – rindo com a pergunta que ela tinha feito, me imitando hoje cedo.  
>- É... São bons motivos, e todos corretos – respondeu tanto a minha pergunta quando ao meu sorriso.<br>- Sempre estou certa – disse num tom de superioridade, mas claro que ela não levo a serio e sim rio mais ainda da minha cara – Agora me conte porque esta ai sozinha? –me sentei com ela na cama, de costas pra janela, encostada no seu parapeito.

- Nada... Só...

- Pensando?

- Sim... – um sorriso sincero se fez em seus lábios

- me promete uma coisa? – eu estava fascinada em seus olhos, e nem ao menos percebi o quanto a nossa aproximação aumentou

- Hm depende... O que eu tenho que prometer? – perguntou com um ar maroto

- Promete que na festa de amanhã, não vai ficar assim... Pensativa... – disse meio séria

- Prometo

- e mais uma coisa, eu quero uma dança com você – nós duas demos risada, como é bom fazê-la rir, me sinto tão bem.

- Claro – respondeu ainda rindo


	2. A Festa de Casamento

Estava quase no horário que o casamento iria começar e a tenda já estava cheia de convidados. Como sempre fiquei muito nervosa, mas também porque eu era a dama de honra, minhas mãos estavam frias e suadas, mas não demoro muito pra começar a cerimônia e fui o mais rápida possível no trajeto pra chegar logo no meu canto e assistir o casamento. Durante o casamento inteiro eu e a Hermione trocávamos olhares, mas sempre rápido, pois nenhuma das duas agüentava ficar muito, já que a vergonha era maior.

Pra minha sorte, foi tudo rápido e chego logo na parte que eu tanto esperava, a festa. Voltei pro meu quarto, para trocar o vestido pelo meu balone tomara-que-caia, preto de cetim. Refiz minha maquiagem, dessa vez caprichando mais no preto e segui para tenda da festa.  
>O lugar estava lotado com a pista cheia de pessoas e apenas com algumas sentadas. Não demorei muito pra achar Hermione ao lado do meu irmão, os dois estavam sentados olhando para a pista e sem trocar uma palavra, na hora pensei em como o meu irmão era ridículo em deixar uma menina daquelas sentada numa festa sem ao menos convidá-la para dançar. Deixando de lado minha indignação percebi a falta de alguém, cadê o Harry? Mas rapidamente eu o vi sentado com o pai da Luna.<br>Dando uma ultima ajeitada no vestido, fui até os dois, e não pode deixar de admirar em como ela estava linda. Usava um vestido azul escuro, com uma fenda no lado da perna esquerda, seu cabelo solto com os cacheados definidos e uma maquiagem leve com pouco preto nos olhos. Simplesmente Linda.  
>- Hei lembra do que você me prometeu? – ignorei totalmente o meu irmão e fui direto para quem me interessava.<p>

- Lembro – respondeu já formando o sorriso que eu amava

- Então vamos? – perguntei oferecendo minha mão

- Claro – ao aceitar o meu pedido se virou para o Rony e disse – depois eu volto

A guiei pela multidão até o lugar mais movimentado, às vezes nessas horas o lugar mais lotado, é melhor para ser discreta.

-Não acredito que você iria passar a festa inteira sentada ao lado do meu irmão – disse no seu ouvido para que pudesse escutar.

- Eu estava esperando você.

Confesso que não esperava por essa resposta, ainda mais vindo dela.Não conseguia entender essa menina, às vezes parece que ela sabe e me provoca.

No inicio ela estava tímida, sem se aventurar nos seus passos já eu como sempre meio perversa. Logo a batida da musica começou freneticamente a sair das caixas de som, invadindo nossos ouvidos com as suas batidas rápidas e sem dificuldade fui movimentando o meu corpo no ritmo, em nenhum momento deixava de fita-la. Percebi a sua pequena falta de coordenação motora, ri um pouco e me aproximei, com o objetivo de apenas ajudá-la. Disse no seu ouvido

-Senti a batida da musica, e depois é só segui – sussurrei no seu ouvido pondo minhas mãos em seu quadril.  
>As movimentei conforme o que o meu corpo fazia, para que ela entrasse no ritmo. Não demoro muito ela já estava movimentando o seu corpo com maestria.<p>

Ao começar a tocar algo mais sensual e com a mesma batida rápida que as outras músicas, Hermione se virou ficando de costas pra mim e calmamente foi rebolando indo até o chão ao voltar fez questão de deixar o seu corpo se esfregar no meu, com cara de pervertida. Na hora meu sangue ferveu.

Eu a puxei para mim pela barriga, e comecei a guiá-la, fazendo com que nós duas rebolássemos sincronizadas, e sem deixar de pressioná-la contra mim fui com ela até o chão. Minhas mãos pareciam ter vida própria, não paravam um segundo, conforme nós descíamos, elas iam de sua barriga para a coxa e depois para a virilha.  
>Percebi como sua respiração ficou irregular e seu corpo arrepiado com os meus toques, deixando escapar um gemido muito leve mais que não saio despercebido. Com a minha boca perto do seu ouvido, soltei vários suspiros altos e mordi o seu lóbulo, na hora eu senti seu corpo todo estremecer. Ao voltar do chão, nós não paramos de dançar juntas, senti suas mãos em cima das minhas na sua barriga, mas não posso nem duas musicas, ela desfez dos meus braços e se virou para mim. O olhar dela estava intenso, nunca os vi daquele jeito, e antes que eu fizesse algo, ela saiu.<p>

Fiquei parada por alguns minutos, vê se conseguia controlar a minha respiração e similar o que aconteceu, por fim sai correndo em busca dela.

- Rony, você viu a Hermione?

- Eu tentei pergunta o que ouve, mas ela nem deu ouvidos, só saiu e foi em direção a casa. – disse apontando para A'Toca – Afinal, o que foi aquilo na pista?

- Algo que você não sabe. Dançar – respondi sem paciência


	3. Uma Noite com Você

Fui direto para o nosso quarto e parei de frente para porta, não vinha nada de bonito, ou com algum anexo pra eu dizer a ela, explicar o que foi aquilo na pista e o que eu sentia por ela. Balancei minha cabeça, com as coisas idiotas que vieram, enfim criei coragem e entrei, sem bater na porta, mas com cuidado.

Ela estava do mesmo jeito que eu a tinha encontrado na noite passada. Sem dizer nada, fui e me sentei do mesmo jeito de ontem, com meus olhos virados pra ela e entramos num silencio, em que apenas podia se escutar as nossas respirações e a musica de lá de fora, abafa pela tenda.  
>Ela tinha um olhar perdido em direção para o céu estrelado, que fazia naquela noite, mas algo a fez olhar pra mim. Sempre ficávamos horas nos olhando, como se nós pudéssemos conversar com o olhar, mas dessa vez eu não os compreendia, estavam tão intensos e cheios de sentimentos, que era difícil pra dizer o que se passava com ela.<p>

- Oi – disse quebrando com o silencio.

- Oi – respondeu baixando a cabeça.

- O que aconteceu?

- O que Anda acontecendo? – perguntou dando ênfase para o "anda" e pela segunda vez ela me pega desprevenida com as suas palavras  
>- Nada que você ainda não tenha percebido<p>

Não compreendia os meus próprios atos mas tudo que eu fiz foi seguir o que o meu coração falava e o desejo que sentia pela menina que se encontrava na minha frente. Aproximei cada vez mais dela, meu olhar ia de seus olhos até a sua boca. Deixando meus lábios encostarem, nos dela e já que não teve nenhuma resistência, pressionei um pouco mais e com a língua pedi passagem para que ela abrisse a boca, e o caminho foi aberto facilmente, podendo intensificar o beijo e massagear sua língua com a minha. Os lábios da morena eram macios, seu beijo molhado e se encaixava perfeitamente com o meu.

No começo foi calmo, porem as mãos ficaram mais exigentes e com isso nossas bocas procuravam uma à outra com mais desejo e vontade.

- Não. – disse quase que num sussurro me empurrando para trás para poder ficar em pé – Não posso

Ela já estava de frente pra porta, mas dei um salto, pondo cada uma das minhas mãos do lado dela, deixando-a entre eles, assegurando que ela não iria sair.

- Por que não? – perguntei deixando-a perceber a minha respiração irregular.

- Por que é errado – respondeu encostando a sua testa na porta.

- Amar nunca é errado Mi – Com uma das minhas mãos que estava porta, envolvi-a pela cintura e disse num tom suave – não foge de mim, apenas me olhe.

Depois de algum tempo ela se viro. Suas costas apoiada na porta, me encarou e sem dizer nada, ela entrelaçou seus braços na minha nuca e me puxou, dando-me um beijo.

Naquela hora. Naquela noite. O mundo simplesmente sumiu. O tempo perdeu significado. Só o que importava era ela.

Abracei-a forte sem romper o beijo, minhas mãos foram para o seu quadril e a empurrei pra cima, deixando bem claro a minha intenção, ela envolveu suas pernas na minha cintura e eu a levei até a cama.

Com toda a calma do mundo, eu a despi, traçando um caminho, em todas as partes, sem deixar um detalhe despercebido por aquele corpo que não saia dos meus sonhos e das minhas melhores fantasias, com beijos, mordidas e chupões.

Sua respiração estava pesada e a cada movimento que eu fazia, ela cravava suas unhas nas minhas costas nuas, já que o meu vestido também se encontrava no chão junto com o dela, tinha tirado toda sua roupa só faltando à parte intima de baixo.

Estava em cima dela, totalmente perdida entres seus beijos, ao separar nossas bocas baixei os meus beijos para o seu pescoço, ela soltava vários suspiros pesado no meu ouvido, que me deixavam louca. Indo mais para baixo,parei nos seus seios e comecei a chupar o esquerdo, enquanto a minha mão massageava o outro, seus suspiros começaram rapidamente a se transformar em gemidos, sem querer perde a cena, olhei pra cima vendo o estado da menina que se encontrava em baixo de mim.

Seus olhos estavam fechados, sua boca entre aberta deixava escapar os gemidos perdidos e abafados que saiam involuntariamente de sua garganta, suas mãos perdidas sem saber o que apertar, ou era minhas costas ou a parte de cima da cama. Quando ela percebeu que as minhas caricias tinham parado ela abriu os seus olhos em busca dos meus.

Fiquei impressionada com aquele olhar, era uma mistura de desejo, paixão, carinho, amor... Eu subi lentamente, sem tirar os meus olhos nos dela, e fui de encontro com a sua boca, mas dessa vez foi algo diferente, não tinha aquela urgência, aquele desejo todo que estava transbordando desde o começo, e sim amor, foi calmo e lento, sem pressa, como se naquele beijo a gente pudesse demonstrar todo o nosso carinho e amor que uma sentia pela outra.

Vendo que aquela era a hora perfeita, parei de beijá-la e fiquei a fitando, sem perder o contato dos seus olhos, me baixei novamente até chegar entre suas pernas. Beijei a parte inferior de coxa, e deslizei sua calçinha deixando-a no chão, enfim, fui para a sua virilha, na hora que eu encostei minha língua no seu clitóris, ela soltou um gemido alto e se contorceu um pouco na cama, amando o efeito que tinha causado nela, continuei mas agora sem parar. Minha língua massageava freneticamente em movimentos circulares e com velocidades variadas,ela só se contorcia sem parar e soltava gemidos altos, gritos e às vezes dizia meu nome.

Ao ver que ela estava quase lá e resolvi para, fui até ela para beijá-la, um beijo molhado com o seu gosto no meio, e quando nossos lábios se separam, minha mão foi parar na sua virilha, antes de penetrá-la, fiquei a olhando e disse num sussurro.

- Eu te amo.

Sem acreditar, ela deu um sorriso sincero, com seus braços envoltos da minha nuca ela me puxou e disse antes de me beijar.

- Também te amo Gina.

Assim que os nossos lábios se encontraram, eu a penetrei com os meus dois dedos, apesar dela estar toda molhada, a sua entrada estava apertada, então tive que forçar um pouco. Assim que consegui, ela deu um gritinho de dor, me fazendo parar na hora e ir beijá-la, até que aos poucos ela foi se acostumando com a sensação e pode começar a movimentar os meus dedos dentro dela.

No começo foi lento, até que ela começou entrar no ritmo, então aumentei e intensifiquei as investidas, até que finalmente ela deu um grito muito alto, seu corpo estremeceu todo, como se tivesse levado um choque elétrico e então gozou na minha mão.


	4. O Ataque

Fiquei uns cinco minutos só a observando, seus olhos ainda estavam fechados, sua respiração ofegante. Acho que nem nos meus sonhos e fantasias com ela, podia imaginar que seria tão perfeito.

- Para de ficar me olhando – sua voz, roca e suave, encheram meus ouvidos – To ficando envergonhada.

- Haa claro depois de tudo você esta com vergonha de mim? – perguntei sem poder controlar a risada já que ela esta realmente vermelha.

- Aiii, me deixe Gina – falo escondendo seu rosto com as mãos.

- Tem certeza disso?

- Hmmm... Não - Com seus braços ao redor da minha nuca, ela me puxou colando seus lábios nos meus mais uma vez – Acho melhor a gente descer, antes que alguém perceba que sumimos.

- Serio? – perguntei, já que não estava nos meus planos em sair daquela cama tão cedo.

- Não faz essa cara que você não ira me convencer. – disse se desencilhando de mim – agora ande.

- Chata!

Como no fundo sabia que ela estava certeza, me troquei rapidamente assim como ela, mas não pode deixar de perceber em que as nossas roupas estavam muito amassadas e que com certeza alguém iria perceber isso.

- Bem... vamos? – perguntou ela terminando de por sua sandália.

- Sim.

A festa continuava animada, com as pessoas dançando e se divertindo ao meu redor, mas meus olhos não paravam de procurar a Hermione. Ela tinha ido pegar uma bebida pra gente e não tinha voltado, e eu estava começando a ficar irritada com o meu irmão. Até que eu percebi o motivo da sua demora, estava sentada na mesa com o Harry conversando. Pensei por dois segundos se era melhor esperar lá porem a cara do Rony já tinha me enchido então me levantei indo até o bar pegar alguma bebida pra mim e levar uma pra ela.

No meio do caminho, algo volumoso e prateado atravessou o toldo sobre a pista de dança. Era um gracioso e reluzente lince que aterrissou com leveza entre os espantados convidados. Todos se viraram pra ele. Então a boca do Patrono se abriu desmesuradamente e ele anunciou na voz alta, grave e lenta de Kingsley Shacklebolt:

- O ministério caiu. Scrimgeour está morto. Eles estão vindo.

Assim que o patrono sumiu, as pessoas continuavam em silencio. Olhei para os lados e vi que as pessoas da ordem já estavam se preparando para o pior com as varinhas em mãos. Deixei os copos no balcão e corri para minha mesa para pegar a minha também, não demoro muito para que as pessoas disparassem em todas as direções, seus gritos aterrorizados ecoavam pela tenda, me deixando mais desesperada. Olhei para os lados a procura de Hermione mas assim que eu a vi ela desapareceu com o Harry e Rony ao seu lado.

Não podia fazer nada por ela agora, então corri para o lado do George que estava perto, quando os vultos começaram a aparecer com as primeiras explosões.

- Gina sai daqui e vai pra Toca – ele disse  
>- Não vou a lugar nenhum.<p>

Pela tenda só se via luzes coloridas voando para todos os lados, pessoas gritando, correndo e caindo no chão. No meio da confusão dois comensais vieram até nós e começaram a nos atacar, eu e George não tivemos muito trabalho com eles, porem eu só ouvi um grito do meu irmão, e por um segundo me abaixei e um jato de luz verde passou a milímetros da minha cabeça.

- _Estupefaça_! – Gritei apontando minha varinha para a direção de onde veio o feitiço, o comensal caiu no chão apertando o seu braço esquerdo – _Incarceous_!

Antes que o meu feitiço o atingisse ele sumiu como fumaça.

- Merda!- gritei de raiva

Os comensais tinham percebido que o Harry não estava mais lá, e num segundo todos sumirão, sobrando apenas à Ordem, minha família e algumas pessoas que se encontravam no chão, não deu pra eu vê quem esta viva ou morta, pois minha mãe foi mais rápida me puxando junto com os meninos para A'Toca.

Depois de algumas horas meu pai voltou com o Lupin e a Tonks, mas que ficaram pouco tempo, conversaram algo com os meus pais que eu não consegui ouvir e depois partiram. Papai mandou um Patrono avisando o Rony que nós estávamos bem, e mando todo mundo ir para os seus quartos já que a noite tinha sido longa e que todos precisavam descansar.

Sem dizer uma palavra subi e me deitei na cama, à noite foi comprida, não conseguia dormi por conta da preocupação que estava com a Hermione. Sabia que este ano seria assim, querendo ter ela mas a única coisa que eu iria encontrar era o frio das noites, mas mesmo longe queria ajudar os três. E de alguma forma eu já tinha em mente em como poderia.


	5. Do Céu para O Inferno

Já fazem alguns meses desde que eles se foram.

Não demonstro muito que eu sinto, pois tenho que ser forte e passar isso para os outros, mas ando com medo. Medo do futuro. Medo pela minha família. Medo pelos meus amigos. Medo por ela.

O clima do Natal em casa não foi nada bom, todos estão preocupados, a ordem não anda muito bem, meu pai anda passando por muitas coisas no trabalho, mas isso ele não comenta muito para nós, filhos.

Enquanto aqui em Hogwarts, bem... Não esta melhor do que lá fora pelo jeito. Pra ser sincera não parece mais a Hogwarts de antes. Snape como diretor colocou dois comensais da morte para serem professores e disciplinadores. Todos os alunos que pegarem detenção vão parar com eles, e não acabava em coisa boa. Os alunos servem de cobaias para que os outros treinem a Maldição Cruciatus na aula de Artes das Trevas. Eu, o Neville e a Luna, nós éramos os prediletos deles, já que por varias vezes a gente nunca abaixava a cabeça para as coisas que eles falam ou faziam. E de alguma forma tentávamos proteger os alunos da Armada.

Já que estamos fazendo quase que uma revolução na escola, muitos se juntaram a gente. A noite a gente sai para pixar os muros dizendo que a Armada está recrutando alunos. 

Por um momento parei com a caneta em minhas mãos, sempre que escrevia sobre os acontecimentos, meus pensamentos voavam para a Hermione.

Fechei os olhos imaginando, como inúmeras noites, a sensação do seu beijo, do seu corpo colado ao meu, e sem agüentar, deixe que as minhas lagrimas caíssem livremente pelo meu rosto. Não agüentava mais essa distancia, essa incerteza do amanha. Mas eu tinha que ser forte.

Guardei meu diário de baixo do travesseiro, e tentei me desligar das coisas ao meu redor dos meus pensamentos, pra vê se eu consigo dormi um pouco.

Parecia que eu tinha acabo de fechar os olhos quando o despertador começou a tocar. Para minha sorte, eram os últimos dias aqui antes do feriado de Páscoa. Precisava um pouco de descanso, desde que eu voltei do Natal, fui sendo castigada quase que todos os dias pelos Carrow, agora que eles sabiam quem eram os lideres da AD. Bem agora só eu e o Neville já que perdemos a Luna no Natal.

Esforcei um pouco meu corpo para sair da cama já que ele insistia em ficar, e fui tomar um banho antes de vê o Carrow, já que eu tinha detenção logo cedo.

Bati na porta pela segunda vez, foi quando ele apareceu.

- Entre Srta. Wesley

Não podia controlar o frio na barriga, já que eu sabia o que estaria por vir. Ele então veio até a mim e tirou minha varinha antes de falar:

- Sente-se – sem exitar, fiz o que ele mando – Você já deve estar ciente de que eu sei que você e o Sr Longbottom são os lideres, por assim dizer, da organização dos alunos rebeldes nesta escola – sua voz era fria e sempre me deixava mais tensa do que eu estava – agora me fale quem são os alunos que participam?

Silencio.

-Srta Wesley, eu não tenho o tempo todo, então acho melhor você fala logo antes que eu perca minha paciência, e a Srta sabe muito bem o que acontece quando eu a perco.

Silencio.

- Pois bem você não me deixa outra escolha.

Agarrei nos braços da cadeira até os nós dos meus dedos ficarem brancos, sabia que dessa vez ele iria pegar pesado, pois nunca o próprio torturava e sim os alunos. Mas antes de eu pensar direito já estava sendo puxada pelos cabelos até o meio da sala. Não conseguia me mover, meu corpo tinha paralisado, todos os meus músculos ficaram rígidos. Mantive meus olhos fechados,e inexplicavelmente pensei em Hermione, em seu olhar radioso e na sensação dos seus lábios nos meus...

-_Crucio_!

Sem forças, cai no piso frio de mármore. Minha cabeça estava a ponto de explodir, com as minhas mãos tremulas a agarrei. Uma enorme agonia me atingiu, a dor superava qualquer imaginação, qualquer capacidade de sofrer. Todos os ossos do meu corpo estavam em chamas. Tudo doía até a minha alma.

- Eu quero os nomes – a voz do meu torturador era calma, eu podia sentir seu sorriso de escárnio.

- EU NÃO SEI!- berrei com toda força em resposta, tentei impedir que as lagrimas corressem pela minha face, mas não conseguia controlá-las.

Minha cabeça girava. Durante todo o ano, nada se compara com isso, as torturas que passei com os alunos se toram carinho. Eu via o prazer estampado em seus olhos enquanto eu me contorcia aos seus pés, os olhos suplicantes, eu não sei se agüentaria por muito tempo.

-_Crucio_ - ele revirou os olhos impacientes enquanto eu me esforçava para me mover tendo consciência de que não conseguiria de qualquer forma. - _Impedimenta_!

Uma força invisível me atingiu em cheio, voei para o outro lado da sala, batendo de costas contra a parede. Gritei de dor. Minha visão estava nublada, minha cabeça latejava e atrás dela pode senti algo quente escorrer, levei minha mão até o ponto que ardia, ao tirar olhei para os meus dedos que estavam sujos pelo líquido vermelho.

Ouvi os seus passos, cada vez mais próximos. Respirei fundo fazendo doer minha garganta com o então que ele enfia a mão entre meus cabelos e puxa, com força, forçando-me a olhar para os seus olhos.  
>- Escute aqui moçinha – Seus olhos refletiam um tipo de mal que eu havia experimentado muitas vezes, mas que continuava me ameaçando – é melhor começar a falar agora, eu não tenho o dia todo pra suas gracinhas.<p>

Silencio. Fechei meus olhos e deixei que as lagrimas rolassem, estava desesperada sem esperanças, mas por um segundo pensei em todos que dependiam de mim, pensei que em algum lugar lá fora há uma certa morena, que todas as noites invadem os meus sonhos, e precisaria de mim quando voltasse para casa. Tornei a abrir os olhos, encarando aquele maldito e forçando, com as ultimas forças que sobraram, a dar um sorrisinho maldoso.

- eu te avisei, sua insolente – me arrastou para o meio da sala de novo– _Crucio_!

Os segundos se tornaram horas. Eu não sabia mais por quanto tempo eu estava ali, nem por quanto mais eu estaria. Eu apenas estava caída no chão, à dor me consumindo e sua voz na minha mente  
>- QUEM SÃO ELES?<p>

Silencio. Eu não ousava abrir a boca, ou aqueles gritos eram meus? Eu estava Perturbada.

Involuntariamente comecei a me arranhar, rasgando as mangas e a parte da frente da minha camisa, até chegar na pele que queimava, forcei para fechar minha mão, dessa vez minhas unhas cravaram nas palmas e aos poucos o sangue começou a escorrer entre os meus dedos. Passei a arranhar a pele próxima á minha garganta, que teimavam em não ceder. Era tudo em vão eu sabia que apenas uma coisa acabaria com o meu sofrimento. A Morte.

- _Crucio_!

Eu tentava ganhar fôlego, mas o ar não conseguia passar pela minha garganta.

-Você é mais teimosa do que eu pensava – disse com um sorriso frio em seus lábios - Mas vamos ver até aonde vai. _Levicorpus_!

Senti a perda da gravidade, por um momento senti algo bom, mas por pouco tempo. Com alguns movimentos de sua varinha, meu corpo se chocou de novo com a parede, de frente. Ao cair no chão, molhado pelo meu sangue, senti meu tornozelo torce e uma dor horrível atingir meu nariz, lágrimas e sangue se misturando no assoalho frio como minha alma.  
>Minha camisa empoçada de escarlate. Eu só queria que tudo aquilo parasse, eu estava exausta, acabada. Nem tinha mais forças em lutar contra as minhas próprias lagrimas e soluços frenéticos que saiam.<p>

- _Incarcerous Nerus_!

Cordas foram lançadas contra mim me prendendo. Mas a cada segundo elas apertavam mais e mais, como uma cobra quebrando osso por osso de sua presa.

Eu ouvia estalos, e sentia dor enquanto meu corpo era transformado em estilhaços. A última coisa que eu vi, foi seu sorriso sádico e então tudo ficou preto.


	6. A Surpresa bem vinda

- Mas isso é INACEITAVEL Severo!

Minha cabeça latejava, tentei mover meu braço até a minha testa, mas nada consegui. Abrir meus olhos, e a luz quase que me cegou, mas aos poucos minha visão foi se acostumando, não ousei em abri minha boca, só fiquei ali observando a discussão que acontecia na minha frente, da Professora McGonagall com o Diretor Snape.

- Pelo o que o Amico me disse foi apenas uma briga que ela teve com um sonserino – sua voz fria invadiu meus ouvidos me fazendo estremecer – Não a nada de inaceitável aqui Minerva.

- O Senhor realmente acha que uma simples briga entre alunos iria fazer isso com ela? – não era preciso nem olhar para saber que a professora estava descontrolada – foi uma tortura que causo isso a ela! E o Senhor sabe muito bem quem que fez.

- A Senhora tem como provar?

- Não é preciso, só olhar bem pra ela e vê o que o Sr Amico anda ensinando para os alunos.

- São apenas suposições. Agora com sua licença Minerva, irei voltar para o meu escritor que eu tenho mais o que fazer.

Em silencio Snape saiu seguido pela McGonagall. Olhei para os lados e para a minha surpresa me deparei com a imagem de Cho adormecida na cadeira ao lado da minha cama, confesso que fiquei meio encabulada, afinal o que a Cho estaria fazendo aqui?

Novamente tentei me mexer dessa vez tive sucesso porem tudo doeu, e não contive em dar um gritinho de dor, fazendo a Cho pular da cadeira.

- Há, nossa Gina... Finalmente você acordou – disse num tom calmo e amigável – como você esta?

- É... – ainda estava espantada com o comportamento dela, mas não pode deixar de sorrir pela sua preocupação – estou bem, brigada, só estou com muita dor... em tudo.

- Normal, a Madame Pomfrey disse que mesmo depois dos dias que você passou desacordada recebendo coquetéis de remédios alem dos feitiços, você ainda sentiria dores – confesso que não prestei muita atenção, na hora em que ela se pois a falar, suas mão foram para as minhas, fazendo carinho.

- Quanto tempo que eu fiquei descordada? – perguntei com os olhos fechados.

- Por uma semana

Não falamos mais, ela ficou brincando com a minha mão e eu concentrada nas as suas caricias, seu toque macio na minha pele, mas por um momento bateu a curiosidade e resolvi perguntar:

- Cho, posso lhe fazer uma pergunta?

- Pode

Ela parou o que estava fazendo e ficou me olhando, quase que eu reclamei por ela ter parado, mas me foquei no que eu iria pergunta.

- É... Não estou reclamando, pelo contrario, eu fique... Muito feliz por ver você aqui, mas eu nunca imaginava... – vendo que eu estava meio desajeitada para chegar logo na pergunta ela me cortou respondendo exatamente o que eu queria saber.

- Bem, o Neville estava ficando o tempo todo aqui, para não deixar você sozinha – a Luna é um amor mesmo, pensei comigo - claro que as pessoas da AD vieram te ver mas ninguém ficou realmente, então me ofereci para revezar com ela.

- Entendi – realmente eu não esperava isso vindo dela – e bem... obrigada.

- Não precisa agradecer Gina – Não pode deixar despercebida a repentina aproximação da gente e o gosto de menta que saia da sua boca.

- Preciso sim – mesmo não querendo minha voz saiu um pouco rouca do que o normal.

Meus olhos pairaram dos lábios para os seus olhos. Sem dizer uma palavra, ela deixou que eu tirasse a pouco distancia que nos separávamos. Tanto quanto a pele, os seus lábios também eram macios e o gosto do seu beijo era viciante. Perdida nas sensações, intensifiquei, pondo a explorar sua boca com a minha língua, nosso beijo se encaixou com tanta perfeição que eu perdi a noção do tempo. Depois de minutos ou horas talvez, separamos, sem esconder o sorrindo que formava em nossos lábios.

A tarde foi tranqüila, ficamos conversando, ela me contando o que aconteceu na semana e eu em como foi a minha tortura. Ao terminar de contar, ela ainda estava em choque e quase que as lagrimas.

- Como ele teve coragem de fazer isso com você? – perguntou indignada

- Ele é um comensal Cho, ele mata pessoas – disse fazendo carinho em seu rosto – pra ele torturar é um prazer.

- Eu sei, mas ainda não consigo acreditar que você passou por tudo isso – disse pegando minha mão e dando um beijo nela – eu vou avisar a Luna que você acordou, daqui a pouco eu volto – beijando minha testa, saiu.

Afundei no travesseiro, não sabia o que pensar, tudo aconteceu rápido, a Cho toda meiga e depois simplesmente a beijei. Mesmo que meu coração gritasse pela Hermione, eu estava carente e precisava de alguém ao meu lado, e ela apareceu e foi perfeita. Seu beijou, seu carinho, tudo se encaixo. Não sei quando a Hermione voltaria, e se até lá eu ainda estaria com a Cho, mas agora isso não me importava. Tudo que eu quero é descansar e aproveitar ao máximo o que ela estava me proporcionando, essa paz, essa alegria.

- Eii Gina – era o Neville que vinha até a mim com a Cho – como você esta?

- Com dores, mas melhore agora – respondi com um sorriso no rosto e dando uma fitada discreta na menina ao seu lado.

Depois de três dias de muito sofrimento com as dores e os gostos dos remédios que tomava, e com as visitas diárias das pessoas da AD e da Cho fui liberada da ala hospitalar. Os arranhões tinham sumido, todos os ossos estavam em seu lugar, só tinha alguns curativos, mas que tiraria dali a dois dias.

Ao sair fui para a Grifinória. Chegando lá subi as escadas indo para o banheiro. Tomei um banho bem demorado, deixando a água quente cair pelo meu corpo, fazendo os meus músculos rígidos, se relaxassem aos poucos. Voltei para o dormitório e puis uma camisa branca com os dois primeiros botões abertos, a gravata frouxa, saia de preginhas e o meu coturno preto. Meu cabelo estava solto e ainda molhado, dei apenas uma penteada e o espalhei com as mãos, dando um ar de rebelde.

Indo para o salão principal tomar o meu café, direcionei-me para a mesa da corvinal sendo recebida por um sorriso radiante de Cho, e sentei ao seu lado. Tivemos uma conversa descontraída, logo mais tarde Miguel, Padma e Neville se sentaram com a gente. Não era nada normal os alunos se misturarem na hora das refeições. Porem para nós aquilo já estava se tornando um habito, muito mal visto pelos Carrow.

- Bem gente eu vou dar uma volta antes de começar as aulas – disse a Cho se levantando e se despedindo de todos – Até mais.

Esperei uns cinco minutos e fiz o mesmo. Não tinha a mínima idéia de onde ela estaria, mas antes de chegar nas escadas, senti alguém me puxando e me levando para um corredor que dava para salas vazias. Sem perguntar nada, fui a seguindo e entramos em uma das salas.

Ela foi até a mesa do professor, se sentou e ficou me olhando, não saberia dizer se era um olhar de desejo, carinho, ou qualquer coisa do gênero. Só sabia que aquele seu rosto era lindo assim como os seus lábios que pediam para serem beijados.

Peguei minha varinha e me virei para a porta. Sabia que os barulhos que iríamos fazer seriam um pouco altos então era melhor manter a porta trancada e impedir outras pessoas escutassem o que vira acontecer nessa sala.

- _Colloportus_ e _Muffiato_. – murmurei e deixei minha varinha em cima da primeira carteira que eu vi.


	7. Caminhos Traçados

Caminhei até ela parando na sua frente. Separei suas pernas e me puis no meio, com um puxão preciso em minha direção, nas suas coxas, fiz com que ela se encaixasse na minha cintura. Sua respiração irregular, batia no meu pescoço, me causando arrepios.

Com beijos calmos fui fazendo um caminho do seu pescoço para a orelha, queixo, colo, sem deixar um pedaçinho para trás. Tirei sua gravata e desabotoei sua camisa, deixando a mostra seus fartos seios que eram segurados pelo seu sutien roxo. Afastei um pouco para poder observar seu corpo escultural. Beijei sua boca com desejo mostrando o quanto eu a queria.

Ela estava totalmente entregue aos meus toques, seus braços entrelaçados na minha nuca e me beijava correspondendo o mesmo desejo e urgência. Pode sentir suas mãos ágeis desabotoarem a minha camisa e a massagear meus seios. Gemidos saíram involuntariamente da minha garganta, com os meus olhos fechados deixei ela se separar dos meus lábios e ir para os meus seios, puxando meu sutien para cima deixando livre para que ela pudesse chupá-los. A sensação que ela me causava era incrivelmente gostosa.

Não podendo controlar o meu impulso, minha mão foi para de baixo de sua saia. Ela parou o que estava fazendo e agarrou meus ombros com força soltando um gemido um tanto quanto alto no meu ouvido.

Meus dedos começaram a massagear seu clitóris, no começo foi devagar mas logo estava sendo rápida. Vendo o quanto ela já estava molhada, penetrei-a com um dedo, e fui deixando ela a costumar com a sensação. Depois coloquei mais um.

Na hora ela ficou um pouco rígida e cravo as unhas nas minhas costas. Fiquei esperando por uma resposta, dando só algumas investidas, até que os seus gemidos voltaram, então fui aumentando a intensidade indo com mais força e agilidade.

Assim como o barulho que a mesa fazia com os seus movimentos, seus gemidos eram altos, quase que chegando a gritos. Quando ela estava por muito pouco de gozar parei e afastei dela novamente.

Ela deitou na mesa, com os olhos fechados e a sua respiração ofegante. Deixei que a minha boca fosse se deliciando com o seu corpo, dos seios para a barriga, até chegar no começo da sua saia e na região deixei um chupão bem dando, na qual ficara um roxo no dia seguinte. Nisso minhas mãos tiraram sua calçinha.

Pondo minha cabeça por dentro da sua saia, comecei a chupá-la. Assim como fiz com os dedos, comecei devagar e fui aumentando a velocidade. Ela se contorcia toda, gemendo extremamente alto, e numa rapidez ela volto a ficar sentada na mesa, sem mexer o seu quadril. Tirou a parte da saia que cobria minha cabeça e começou a garra meu cabelo, forçando um pouco para que fosse mais rápido. Dei uma mordida de leve no seu clitóris e puxei bem devagar até solta-lo, ela soltou um gritinho e gozou na minha boca.

Ficamos por um tempo abraçado, tentando normalizar as nossas respirações irregulares. Por um momento eu fechei os meus olhos e os problemas não vieram para minha mente, eu simplesmente tinha esquecido do mundo lá fora nos braços daquela japonesa linda.

- Ho minha ruivinha acho melhor a gente voltar – ela disse acariciando os meus cabelos que estavam úmidos.

- Uhum...– sussurrei em resposta com um sorriso, vendo que a sua testa estava com algumas gotas de suor levei minha mão para enxugá-las – já disse o quanto você é linda minha japa?

- Minha Japa? – perguntou rindo

- Hmm... Sim Minha japa- repeti, descendo minha boca até o seu pescoço, distribuindo vários beijos e mordidas – Linda – mordendo o lóbulo da sua orelha – Sexy – disse agora num tom mais rouco, fazendo-a estremecer.

- E atrasada por sinal- me cortando pois suas mãos no meu peito me afastando dela com suavidade.

- Você esqueceu a mandona também – brinquei com ela, e como resposta tive um lindo sorriso dela e um tapa no meu ombro

O sinal tinha batido a alguns segundos, e incrivelmente os corredores já se encontravam vazios. Nós duas saímos corremos para as nossas devidas salas de aula, nos despedindo na entrada para a masmorra, já que ela tinha poções.

O dia foi tranqüilo, depois do jantar eu fui com ela dar uma volta pelos jardins da escola, e mais tarde nos encontramos com as pessoas da AD.

- Bem gente esse foi o nosso ultimo encontro antes da Páscoa e bom feriado para todos – Neville meio desajeitado disse para o grupo de alunos que o olhavam atentamente.

Todos voltaram para suas casas. Eu como sempre demorei para pegar no sono, e algo me dizia que iria acontecer algo nesse feriado. Com meus pensamentos nisso acabei adormecendo.

O trem estava aquele barulho de sempre. Na minha cabine porem todos estavam quietos, eu estava sentada perto da janela , a Cho deitada no meu ombro e brincando com a minha mão, enquanto o Neville lia um livro sobre plantas, pelo o que se via na sua capa.

- Ei – a voz de Cho no meu ouvido, fazendo-me sair do transe

- Oi moça – Respondi, virando meu rosto deixando a milímetros de sua boca

- Você esta quieta demais – pode sentir o gosto de menta que saia da sua boca

- Eu sei, ando pensando muito nesse feriado

- Por quê?

- Não sei, mas sinto que ira mudar algo. Não consigo explicar eu só sinto

- Xiiiu – pois a me calar com um dedo nos meus lábios – não importa o que mude, eu sempre vou estar ao seu lado.

Pelos seus olhos pode vê o quanto suas palavras eram sinceras. Não sabia exatamente o que eu sentia por ela, mas a cada segundo que passava ela se tornavam cada vez mais especial para mim. Acho que se eu a magoasse, nunca iria me perdoar.

- Eu sei disso – respondi mantendo minha séria – eu também ficarei do seu lado minha japa linda.

Rindo da minha brincadeira, ela pegou meu rosto com as duas mãos, e com os polegares acariciou, e assim ela me beijou, sem se importar que as outras pessoas poderiam ver. Era calmo e com tanto carinho, como se ela quisesse demonstrando tudo que ela sentia por mim só naquele beijo. Ao nos separar eu a olhei, e por um breve momento eu pode ver os meus olhos de mel. Os olhos de Hermione.

N/A: Bem é isso ae pessoal mais um capitulo postado e porfavor comentem. Preciso de comentarios para saber se estou indo no caminho certo.


	8. Reecontros

E essa foi à última vez que eu a vi.

Assim que eu cheguei em casa, meus pais vieram conserva comigo sobre as coisas que tinha feito e passado na escola, claro que a mamãe não para de berrar comigo por um segundo alegando que eu sou nova demais para se impor contra os comensais, por sua vez, papai estava orgulhoso de mim, mas não ousava em tirar a razão dela. Eles acabaram decidindo que era mais seguro me esconder em casa e não voltar para a escola mais.

Nunca briguei tanto com os meus pais, eu não podia deixar na mão a armada logo agora que os Carrow estavam pegando pesado. Neville precisaria de mim para liderar os outros. Sem contar que eu ficaria sem a Cho. Aquilo chegou a doer.

Depois das primeiras semanas aqui sem nada para fazer, fui ficando cada vez mais depressiva. Tudo que vem na minha cabeça são as pessoas que eu deixa para trás.

As coisas já estavam difíceis lá na escola, mas agora pioro, pois estou longe da única pessoa que me fazia bem nas horas que eu mais precisava, a única que me trazia paz quando eu perdia as esperanças. Tudo que eu queria era revê-la. Dar-lhe um abraço. Um Beijo.

Mas o outro lado de mim sente falta de algo que estava longe, já alguns longos meses. Mesmo que eu tentasse tira-la dos meus pensamentos, ela sempre esteve no meu coração. Nos meus sonhos. Minha Hermione.

Meus olhos fecharam sozinhos, e o sono me dominou, já eram três horas da manha. Eu não conseguia parar de pensar em tudo, então tinha decidido passar minhas frustrações para o diário, mas como sempre acabei exagerando e ficando mais tempo do que pretendia.

- Gina, acorda! – Fred falava baixo mais com certa urgência, me descobrindo todo afoito querendo que eu levantasse logo

- O que foi? – perguntei sonolenta, olhei para o relógio, eram 5h, eu vou matar ele se não for algo, de extrema importância, pensei já procurando minha varinha.

- É o Neville, disse que o Harry e os outros estão em Hogwarts e que vamos lutar.

Meu coração paro. Num salto me levantei e comecei a me arrumar rapidamente para ir logo para Hogwarts. Todos os movimentos que fazia vinham acompanhados com uma tremedeira insuportável, não conseguia deixar de pensar que em poucos minutos eu estaria olhando para ela de novo.

Não demoro nem cinco minutos e já estávamos no bar do Alberforth indo para a Armada pela passagem secreta, ele resmungo alguma coisa quando entramos, mas não dei muita atenção já que meus pensamentos só estavam voltados para morena.

Ao passar pela porta dei de cara com o Harry sentado, dizia algo mas foi calado com a nossa entrada, ao seu lado, meu irmão, Rony e Hermione. Nossos olhares se encontram e por um momento uma lagrima se fez e rolou em seu rosto. Ela continuava à mesma de alguns meses atrás, com mais machucados no rosto e com um olhar mais intenso e ao mesmo tempo cansado.

Ficamos um tempo se olhando. Então a porta se abriu de novo dando passagem para Luna e logo atrás dela Cho Chang. Vi o olhar de felicidade e surpreso de Harry desaparecer ao ver a japa correr para os meus braços.

- Que saudade de você – disse nos meus ouvidos enquanto eu a abraçava forte.

- Eu também estava minha japa linda – sussurrei no seu ouvido, para que só ela pudesse ouvir.

Não ficamos muito tempo abraçadas pois as discussões já tinham começado pois ainda tínhamos que resolver muitas coisas pela frente. Ao me soltar, ela ficou lado a lado comigo ouvindo a historia de Harry sobre o que ele teria que pegar dentro da escola. Então a Luna se pronuncio:

- Bem, tem o diadema perdido. Falei dele para você, lembra, Harry? O diadema perdido de Ravenclaw? Papai esta tentando duplicar

- É, mas o diadema perdido – comentou Miguel Corner, virando os olhos para o teto – esta perdido, Luna. Essa é justamente a questão.

- Quando foi perdido? – perguntou Harry.

- Dizem que há séculos – informou a japa do meu lado – O professor Flitwick diz que o diadema desapareceu com a própria Ravenclaw. As pessoas tem procurado, mas – ela apelou para os colegas da Casa- ninguém encontrou o menor vestígio, não foi?

Todos sacudiram a cabeça confirmando.

- e nenhum de vocês nunca viu nada parecido?

Todos tornaram a sacudir a cabeça.

- se voce quiser ver que aparência acreditam ter o diadema, eu posso levá-lo à nossa sala comunal e lhe mostrar, Harry. Ravenclaw foi escuda usando-o.

A sala ficou alguns segundo em silencio. Harry tinha fechado os olhos e virou para o Rony e Hermione comentando algo. Com certeza foi à cicatriz, pensei.

- Escutem, sei que não é uma grande pista, mas vou dar uma espiada na estátua, para saber ao menos que aparência tem o diadema. Me esperem aqui e segurem, sabem... a outra... bem segura.

Cho já se erguia, mas não pode controlar o meu impulso, sabia que Harry ainda gostava muito da Cho e mesmo não sendo uma hora oportuna para tem tentar algo com ela, não pode deixar que eles ficassem andando pelo castelo sozinhos.

- Não, Luna levara o Harry, fará isso, não Luna?

- Aaah, claro, com todo prazer – respondeu ela, alegremente, e Harry desapontado e curioso com a forma agressiva que eu disse.

- Como saímos?- perguntou Harry a Neville.

-Por aqui.

Ele levou Harry e Luna para um canto, onde um pequeno armário se abriu para uma escada íngreme.

As imagens dos dois se perderam pela escuridão, dava para escutar os seus passos se afastando. Olhei para a Cho e para a Hermione. Cho estava vindo em minha direção, enquanto a Hermione conversa com o Rony algo, desde que a Cho me abraçara no meio da sala ela não olhou mais para mim, e isso já estava me irritando.

- Cho, já volto - disse indo até a morena – Rony dá um minuto só para eu conversa com a Hermione.

Rony me olhou surpreso mas sem resistência foi para ao lado de Neville no outro lado da sala deixando nós as só.

- O que você quer Gina? – perguntou seca.

- Como assim o que eu quero Hermione? Você me some daquela forma na festa e depois de meses volta, e acha que eu não tenho motivos para vir falar com você? – perguntei incrédula com a forma que ela se dirigia a mim

- Não estou discutindo se você tem ou não motivos, eu apenas perguntei o que você quer dizer para mim.

- Estava com saudades de você – fui direto ao ponto

- Só isso? Bem eu vou voltar a falar com Rony – disse se já se virando, mas não indo muito longe, pois a impedi, segurando seu braço.

- O que aconteceu com você afinal?

- Aaaah você não sabe?

- Obviamente que não.

- Acho que até o Harry que é meio lerdo pra essas coisas, percebeu que aquele abraço entre você e a Cho não foi de amigas.

- Você me some por meses, não dá um sinal de vida, e acha que ainda tem direto de brigar comigo por estar com a Cho?

- Não dei sinal porque era algo impossível, na qual iria certamente entregar a nossa posição para os outros que caçavam a gente. Eu fiquei o tempo todo pensando em como seria te ver novamente e quando eu a vejo finalmente, você esta nos braços de outra. – cada palavra que saia da boca dela, como fosse navalhas me cortando, lagrimas desciam livremente pelos seus olhos

- Eu... – comecei a dizer mas ela logo me cortou

- Não fale nada, agora não é o momento para discutir essas coisas. Depois a gente conversa, agora vou falar com o Rony.

Eu fechei os olhos, sabia que eu não iria conseguir esconder nada dela e muito menos mentir. Então eu a soltei, sabia que uma hora ela teria que me ouvir. Mesmo que eu não tivesse a minima ideia do que eu iria dizer a ela.


	9. A Batalha de Hogwarts

Caminhei até a japa que estava ainda sentada no sofá, conversando com o Miguel que a meu ver era algo sobre o diadema. Sentei-me ao seu lado e fiquei olhando para a morena do outro lado da sala.

- Ei? – a voz de Cho me chamou suavemente

- Diga moça – respondi dando-lhe um sorriso

- Aconteceu algo? – perguntou apontando com a cabeça para a Hermione

- Só uma discussãozinha mas nada demais. – respondi a puxando para que pudesse passar meus braços na sua cintura e descansar minha cabeça no seu ombro.

Fiquei só a observar os seus detalhes, mesmo que longe ela ainda continuava linda. Até que sem mais ela e o Rony saíram da sala. Fiquei sem saber o que fazer ou o que pensar. Fui até o Neville e perguntei o que tinha acontecido e ele disse que os dois foram para a câmara secreta pegar alguma coisa. Sem entender nada voltei para o lado da Cho e a abracei novamente.

Minha cabeça rodava, não conseguia dizer de quem eu amava, se da Cho ou se da Hermione. As duas mexiam comigo de tão forma, que era difícil até para classificar as duas. Mas ao mesmo tempo em que eu penso que a Hermione sempre foi o meu grande amor, ela me deixou no escuro durante meses sem dar sinal de vida, uma carta, nada, e quem foi o meu chão a minha base, foi a Cho.

Criei um laço muito forte com a Cho, algo que eu sabia que não conseguiria ficar sem, pelo menos não agora. Meu coração ainda estava muito frágil, mesmo aparentando ser forte, eu estava cansada de sofrer e de lutar. E simplesmente aquela menina de olhos puxados me conquistou, conseguiu me fazer tirar a Hermione e a guerra da cabeça por vários momentos.

Assim que os dois sumiram todo mundo achou melhor avisar o resta da AD, então Fred mandou uma mensagem para todos pelo galeão. Não demoro muito para que um barulho se fizesse na sala e da porta surgiu: Kingsley, Lupin, Olívio Wood, Cátia Bell, Angelina Johnson, Alícia Spinnet, Gui, Fleur e meus pais.

Já tinha se passado um tempo, todos estavam tenso demais para dizer algo, até que Harry reaparece com a Luna.

- Harry, que esta acontecendo? – perguntou Lupin, indo ao seu encontro no pé da escada.

- Voldemort esta a caminho, estão barricando a escola... Snape fugiu... que estão fazendo aqui? Como souberam?

- Enviamos mensagens a todo o resto da Armada de Dumbledore – explicou Fred – Você não esperava que o pessoal fosse perder a festa, Harry, e a Armada avisou a Ordem da Fênix, e a coisa virou uma bola de neve.

_ Que vai ser primeiro, Harry? – perguntou Jorge – Que esta acontecendo?

- Estão evacuando os alunos menores, e todos vão se encontrar no Salão Principal para nos organizarmos – disse Harry – Vamos lutar.

Ergueu-se um forte brando e uma onda de pessoas avançou para a escada. Uma mistura de membros da Ordem da Fenix, da Armada de Dumbledore e da antiga equipe de quadribol, todos empunhando varinhas, em direção ao interior do castelo. Assim que eu estava acompanhando a Cho para subir minha mãe me impediu, e logo começamos a discutir.

- Você é menor de idade! – gritava a mamãe – Não vou permitir! Os rapazes, sim, mas voce tem que voltar pra casa.

- Não vou voltar – dizia para ela tenta me desvencilhar da sua mão que me segurava pelo braço – estou na Armada de Dumbledore...

- ... um bando de adolescentes

- Um bando de adolescentes que está disposto a enfrentar ele, o que mais ninguém se atreveu a fazer! – replicou Fred

- Ela tem dezesseis anos! – gritou mamãe – Não tem idade suficiente! Que é que vocês dois tinham na cabeça quando a trouxeram junto...

Fred e Geoger pareceram um pouco envergonhados.

- Mamãe tem razão, Gina – disse Gui, delicadamente para mim – Você não pode lutar. Todos os menores de idade terão de se retirar, é o certo.

- Não posso ir para casa! – Gritei não podendo controlar as lagrimas – Toda a minha família esta aqui, eu não suportaria ficar lá sozinha, esperando sem saber e...

Um vulto saiu do túnel, desequilibrara-se um pouco e caira. O homem se guindo para a cadeira mais próxima, olhou ao redor através dos óculos tortos e perguntou:

- Cheguei tarde demais? Já começou? Acabei de saber, então eu... eu...

Percy embatucou e se calou. Logo começou uma conversa entre a nossa família, afinal todos estavam espantados que ele apareceria, e ainda mais assim. Claro que eu também fiquei, porem, aproveitei o momento de distração de todos para tentar fugir dali despercebida. Fui indo sem fazer barulho para a escada quando eu comecei a subir.

- Gina! – bradou mamãe.

- Molly, vou dar uma sugestão – disse Lupin – Por que a Gina não fica aqui, pelo menos permanecera no castelo e saberá o que esta acontecendo, mas não estará no meio da batalha?

- Eu... – tentei dizer algo

- É uma boa idéia – interrompeu mamãe, com firmeza – Gina, você fica aqui nesta sala, ouviu?

Não gostei nada da idéia, e ao abrir minha boca para revidar a idéia, olhei para papai que estava, raramente, com um ar de severo, então apenas concordei com a cabeça. Todos saíram e eu fiquei andando de um lado para o outro, não agüentava ficar naquela sala sem poder fazer nada. Afinal todas as pessoas que eu amava estavam lá lutando, pondo suas vidas em risco e eu não podia fazer nada para ela.

Foi então que Tonks e uma velha apareceram pelo túnel. Corri até a Ninfadora, dando-lhe um abraço, surpresa perguntei:

- O que você está fazendo aqui? Você não deveria estar com o Teddy?

- Eu deixei ele com a minha mãe, não agüentava ficar lá sem ter notícias de Lupin...

- Tonks? – a voz de Harry apareceu do nada, fazendo as duas se virarem

- Harry você viu o Lupin? – perguntou ela sem deixar o Harry falar

- Ele estava planejando levar um grupo de combatentes para os jardins.

Sem dizer mais nada, Tonks saiu correndo.

- Gina, desculpa mas você precisa sair também.

Feliz pela noticia que eu poderia finalmente deixar o meu santuário, sai e por um breve momento meus olhos se encontraram com os da Hermione. Fui a trás da Tonks. Ao sair pude ter uma idéia do que estava acontecendo. As paredes e o teto estavam sacudindo, a poeira enchia o ar e pelas janelas só se via clarões verdes e vermelhos próximos da base do castelo. Estávamos andando quando um grupo de combatentes apareceu, no momento Tonks se abaixou me puxando junto para se esconder em dos estrondos no chão. Até que um grito no final do corredor chamou nossas atenções.

Harry gritava com Hermione e Rony que se beijavam. Meu sangue ferveu me fazendo sair do esconderijo, com a varinha em mãos berrei contra o grupo – Impedimenta! – acertando eles em cheio.

Já desfalcada de vários vidros. Aberforth apareceu liderando um grupo pequeno de estudando, logo Tonks perguntou-o se tinha visto Lupin. Com a resposta ela saiu correndo novamente.

Sem saber o que fazer olhei para o trio, e não pude controlar meu olhar de fúria para a Hermione, que na hora ficou corada pois sabia do motivo, mas mesmo assim me encarou correspondendo a mesma intensidade no seu olhar. Sem dizer uma palavra me virei e sai correndo.

Não sabia ao certo para onde eu estava indo, só queria saber da minha família e da Cho agora. Corri o mais rápido que pude para o salão principal. Escondi-me quando vi um grupo de comensais avançando pelos corredores, e logo atrás apareceram alunos, com vestes amarelas, tentei identificar alguém conhecido então vi a imagem de Luna e Cho.

- Cho! – Gritei

- Gina?

Ela se jogou nos meus braços e colou os seus lábios nos meus. Nós duas estávamos desesperadas e com saudade. Ela me abraçou forte e senti meu ombro ficar úmido por conta das lagrimas que saiam dos seus olhos.

- Como você esta? – perguntei segurando seu rosto e secando seus olhos com os meus polegares.

- Estou bem, estamos indo para o salão, as brigas lá estão ficando piores e precisam de reforços. – disse num só fôlego – e você como esta?

- Estou bem estava na Sala Precisa, e quando consegui sair de lá vim procurar você – respondi

- Gente, acho melhor nós irmos – disse Luna

Ao chegar no salão só se ouvia gritos. Gritos de desesperos. Gritos de medo. Gritos de pessoas lançando feitiços. Maldições. Era como se eu estivesse dentro de um filme de terror. As Lages da entrada manchadas de sangue. As esmeraldas espalhadas pelo piso ao lado de pedaços de mármore e lascas de madeiras. Vultos imóveis no chão.

- GINA CUIDADO! – alguém berrava comigo

Atrás de mim vi um comensal que acabara de lançar um feitiço, me estuporando. Fui joga escada a baixo. Desnorteada, com a cabeça latejando, murmurei "accio Varinha" e em um segundo, gritei "Sectusempra!". O comensal urrou de dor e das suas vestes negras, criaram-se linhas de sangue. "Estupefaça!" com um golpe de misericórdia, ele caiu no chão desacordado, com uma poça vermelha crescendo ao seu redor. Levantei do chão com as mãos segurando a parte da cabeça que ardia e me virei para procurar a Japa, mas não me movi, assim como todos.

Ressoando das paredes e do chão, dirigindo para a Hogwarts e toda a área vinha, a voz do Lorde das Trevas se ressalta claramente. Era como se estivesse ao meu lado, bafejando-lhe minha nuca, à distancia de um golpe mortal.

"vocês lutaram", disse a voz, "valorosamente. Lord Voldemort sabe valorizar a bravura.

"Vocês sofreram pesadas baixas. Se continuarem a resistir a mim, todos morrerão, um a um. Não quero que isso aconteça. Cada gota de sangue mágico derramado é uma perda e um desperdício.

"Lord Voldemort é misericordioso. Ordeno que as minhas forças se retirem imediatamente.

E assim se fez, todos os comensais da morte sumiram feito fumaça e suas criaturas saíram correndo da porta a fora,. Ninguém ousou seguir eles, apenas ficaram parados escutando.

"Vocês têm uma hora. Dêem um destino digno aos seus mortos. Cuidem dos seus feridos.

"Eu me dirijo agora diretamente a você, Harry Potter. Você permitiu que os seus amigos morressem por você em lugar de me enfrentar pessoalmente. Esperarei uma hora na Floresta Proibida. Se ao fim desse prazo, você não tiver vindo ao meu encontro, não tiver se entregado, então a batalha recomeçara. Desta vez eu participarei da luta, Harry Potter, e o encontrarei, e castigarei até o ultimo homem, mulher e criança que tentou esconde-lo de mim. Uma hora."

Assim que a voz parou de falar, meu corpo ainda estava arrepiado com a frieza das palavras. Fui ao encontro da minha mãe que estava abraçada com o meu pai.

-GINA! Ainda bem que você esta bem – disse mamãe, me abraçando – fique aqui que nós voltamos, e fale com madame Pomfrey para fazer um curativo...

- Não se preocupe comigo mãe, vou ficar aqui agora vá. – a interrompi com uma voz calma e suave.

Sentada num canto, cansada e exausta, fiquei observando a movimentação. As mesas das Casas foram retiradas e a cada segundo o salão parecia mais cheio. Chegavam sem parar feridos, corpos sendo carregados e pessoas abraçadas umas nas outras. O silencio se instalou no local aonde só ecoava os choros e os gemidos de dor.

Ao virar meus olhos para a porta vi minha família e logo atrás os corpos de Fred, Lupin e Tonks pálidos e imóveis. Um a um, foram sendo colocados no chão, perto de mim, suas fisionomias plácidas, aparentemente dormindo sob o escuro teto encantado. Levantei-me aos soluços, com as mãos, cobri meu rosto, deixando que a tristeza tomasse conta de mim e as lagrimas escorressem livremente.

Jorge se ajoelhou a cabeça de Fred, mamãe se deitara sobre o seu peito, o corpo sacudindo, papai acariciava os cabelos dela chorando.

Ergui minha cabeça e vi Rony se juntando com o Gui, Fleur e Percy, que passou o braço pelos ombros dele. Logo atrás dele vinha uma Hermione, calada com olhos vermelhos e marejados, e esquecendo da raiva que eu estava sentindo, fui de encontro com ela e delicadamente passei meus braços ao redor da sua cintura, que foi respondido rapidamente por ela, me abraçando pela nuca e escondendo seu rosto no meu ombro para que pudesse chorar avontade.

- Eu não agüento mais... - ela sussurrou em meu ouvido

- Xiiih... Eu sei Mi, todos nós estamos – disse mais calma possível, escondendo meus soluços, para que só ela pudesse escutar – Esta acabando... Eu posso sentir.


	10. A Queda de Tom Riddle

Após algum tempo, sua respiração foi se tornando mais constante, até que ela virou os olhos em busca do...

- Harry? – perguntou – Alguém viu o Harry? HARRY?

Até que todos perceberam que ele tinha sumido, e no fundo sabíamos o que ele foi fazer. Rony foi o primeiro a sair correndo pelo castelo, e antes que eu fizesse algo, Hermione também já estava indo atrás dele e sumindo. Meus pais e George continuaram ao lado dos corpos, enquanto os outros foram procurar Harry e ajudar a trazer as pessoas para o salão.

Segui com o Gui para os jardins, e fui falar com uma menina perdida. Depois de muita insistência e calma, consegui fazer com que ela fosse pro castelo para ser examinada, e por um momento tive a impressão de alguém passando atrás de mim mas ao meu virar não encontrei ninguém.

Voltando para o salão, dei uma olhada para vê se eu não via a Luna e a Cho, logo achei as duas sendo cuidadas pelos um dos auxiliares da Madame Pomfrey. Subi a plataforma aonde se encontravam e me sentei ao lado da Cho.

- Como você esta? – perguntei a ela

- Estou bem, só alguns arranhões- respondeu com um pequeno sorriso.

- Eu... – não consegui terminar a frase pois fui interrompida pelo auxiliar que já puxava meu braço para fazer os curativos – Não obrigada, mas eu estou bem.

Sem entender ele saiu.

- Eu estava preocupada, você sumiu.

- Eu não sumi, só vim aqui com a Luna, não quis interromper você com seus familiares, e bem... Principalmente quando a Hermione chegou. – disse baixando a cabeça, mas pude perceber o ciúme nas suas palavras.

Antes que eu disse-se algo Hermione reapareceu com o Rony, pelo jeito, ela estava desnorteada e procurava alguma coisa pelo salão, até que me viu ali, sentada ao lado da Cho, com ódio nos olhos ela se vira e abraça o Rony que a retribui, dando um selinho em seus lábios.

Meu sangue ferveu, queria sair dali correndo e matar o meu irmão, mas a voz maligna voltou a ser ouvida por toda Hogwarts.

"_**Harry Potter está morto. Foi abatido em plena fuga, tentando se salvar enquanto vocês ofereciam as vidas por ele. Trazemos aqui o cadáver como prova de que o seu herói deixou de existir.**_

"_**A batalha esta ganha. Vocês perderam metade dos seus combatentes. Os meus Comensais da Morte são mais numerosos que vocês, e o Menino – Que – Sobreviveu está liquidado. A guerra deve cessar. Quem continuar a resistir, homem, mulher ou criança, será exterminado, bem como todos os membros de sua família. Saiam do castelo agora, ajoelhem-se diante de mim e serão poupados. Seus pais e filhos, seus irmãos e irmãs viverão e serão perdoados, e vocês se unirão a mim no novo mundo que construiremos juntos."**_

Todos permaneceram quietos assimilando as palavras. MacGonagall foi a primeira a sair para os jardins, e com um grito de desespero, com a cena que os seus olhos viam, chamou atenção de todos, Hermione saiu correndo acompanhada pelo Rony e por mim. E lá estava a verdade. O corpo desfalecido de Harry nos braços do meio gigante, Hagrid, que chegava a soluçar por conta do choro.

Meu corpo adormeceu, não conseguia acreditar que tudo estava acabado. Nos meus pensamentos só passava que Harry estava morto, a esperança tinha ido e tudo que restava pra nós era um futuro incerto e escuro. Lagrimas rolavam pelos rostos desacreditados, gritos sendo abafados por mãos e tudo que se podia ouvir eram as pessoas clamando seu nome em um ato de dor e desespero.

- SILÊNCIO! – exclamou Voldermort. Em seguida, um estampido, um forte clarão, e o silencio se impôs a todos. – Acabou! Ponha-o no chão, Hagrid, aos meus pés, que é o lugar dele!

E a assim o fez.

- Estão vendo? – disse Voldermort, andando de um lado para outro, paralelamente ao lugar em que Harry jazia.- Harry Potter está morto! Entenderam agora, seus iludidos? Ele não era nada, jamais foi, era apenas um garoto, confiante de que os outros se sacrificariam por ele!

- Ele o derrotou! – dessa vez quem berrara era Rony e junto com ele os defensores de Hogwarts voltaram a gritar e a insultar até um estampido mais forte tornou a extinguir mais uma vez nossas vozes.

Pelos meus olhos, tudo ocorreu numa fração de segundos. Neville acabo berrando e foi levado para a frente do Voldermort que colocou o chapéu seletor nele e o fez pegar fogo, no meio de muitos gritos, Grope apareceu contornando a quina do castelo e berrou "HAGGER!". Seu grito foi respondido por urros dos gigantes de Tom: eles avançaram para Grope como elefantes estremcendo a terra. Depois vieram os cascos, a vibração de arcos distendendo e fechas começaram repentinamente a chover entre os Comensais da Morte, que romperam fileiras, gritando, surpresos. Não pode ver o que tinha acontecido, mas ouvidos poderam escutar o grito de fúria de Voldermort abafado pelas passadas dos gigantes, que estavam empurrando todos para dentro do castelo.

No meio da confusão sinto alguém pegando na minha mão e a agarrando com muita força, não precisei olhar pois sabia quem era. Em todo o castelo a luta já se desenvolvia. Ao olhar para o lado vi a imagem de Belatriz lançando uma maldição que vinha diretamente para a Hermione. Sem pensar, apontei para ela e berrei "Protego".

Seu sorriso maquiavélico ecoou nos meus ouvidos, causando-me arrepio. Respirei fundo e agarrei com mais força a minha varinha, sabia que aquele ato podia chegar até ser um suicídio, mas não podia fugir.

- ESTUPEFA!

Não saberia disser, mas não deu nem um minuto de duelo, e apareceu mais duas pessoas do meu lado se empenhando ao Maximo em derrotá-la: Hermione e Luna. A luta estava muito difícil, pois mesmo nós três, ela continuava ser muito forte e por três centímetros a maldição da morte não me atingiu.

- A MINHA FILHA NÃO, SUA VACA!

Mamãe corria para o seu encontro

– SAIAM DO MEU CAMINHO – e com um aceno da varinha, nós três fomos levadas para trás e ela logo começou a duelar com a Belatriz.

Jorros de luz voavam de ambas as varinhas, o chão em torno dos pés das bruxas esquentou e fendeu; as duas mulheres travavam uma luta mortal.

O feitiço da minha mãe voou por baixo do braço esticado de Belatriz e atingiu-a no peito, diretamente sobre o coração. A risada triunfante de Belatriz congelou, seus olhos pareceram saltar das órbitas: por uma mínima fração de tempo, ela percebeu o que ocorrera e, então, desmontou, e amultidao que assistia bradou, e Voldermort deu um grito.

Sua fúria era tão grande que fez com que os seus adversários caíssem no chão. Ele ergue a varinha e apontou-a para mamãe.

- PROTEGO! – berrou alguém da multidão

Todos ficaram procurando o dono do feitiço, até que a imagem de Harry se fez. Por um breve momento ouve um coro de gritos de alegria, mas eles foram abafados. Os dois oponentes se olhavam e rodeavam.

Dali para frente, eles começaram a discutir coisas que muitos, inclusive eu, não compreendiam, mas ninguém ousou em interromper, tudo que se podia ouvir era as respirações descontroladas das pessoas e as vozes dos dois se propagando por toda Hogwarts.

Um brilho ouro-avermelhado surgiu das janelas, invadindo o local, já estava amanhecendo e quando o sol bateu nos rostos de Voldemort e Harry, gritaram seus respectivos feitiços, fazendo com que todos por um segundo parassem de respirar.

- Avada Kedvra!

- Expelliarmus!

O estampido foi um tiro de canhão e as chamas douradas que jorraram entres as duas, no centro absoluto do circulo que eles tinham descrito, marcaram o ponto em que os feitiços colidiram. E com uma agilidade Harry salta e apanha a varinha das varinhas que voara pelo ar com o choque. Tom Riddle bateu no chão com uma finalidade terrena, seu corpo fraco e encolhido, as mãos brancas vazias, o rosto de cobra apático e inconsciente. Voldermort estava morto.


End file.
